Dear My Beloved Dark Lord Mouldy Warts
by Allanah-x
Summary: Harry writes a letter to Voldermort to try to make him change the Dark Side... Once it is done, Will Voldie comply and will Harry swap sides? T at moment, may go higher if I continue which it seems people want me too
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is based on spoon's Idiots Guide to making your Dark Lord twitch… on . It is not necessary to read the story but it is very funny and I would recommend it for a giggle. This is really made for a one shot but I might continue it for fun… Hope you enjoy it!

A lone owl swooped in to the dark room which was currently occupied by the Dark Lord and numerous followers. The owl stood out with its snowy feathers and was recognised to the Boy-Who-Lived familiar. The Death Eaters all wore confused and shocked expressions at the scene, all of them wondering why the boy was writing to their master and whether or not the boy was really on their side. Many of the occupants of the room began to fear that if the boy was on their side; their actions from the previous years would cause them punishment. Especially those such as the Malfoys who had made Potters life hell.

Voldermort started at the owl in bewilderment and shock. Why would Potter write to him? He had an obsession with the boy that was for sure. It had nothing to do with the Prophecy. He knew the boy was gay, it had been printed all over the papers and that had some how sparked an interest and longing from the Dark Lord, although he had no idea where it had come from. He had always tried to kill the boy; after all if he couldn't have him then neither could anyone else. Therefore the letter that the owl was carrying was a shock.

The letter was dropped on the lap of the Dark Lord and the familiar left abruptly through the window leaving all the occupants puzzled at the exit. The Dark Lord lifted the envelope and then stared at his followers.

"Leave!" He commanded to the men and they left quickly so not to anger their Lord, despite their curiosity.

'_Well,' _Thought Voldermort, '_lets see what the boy wonder wants'_.

And he ripped the letter open and began to read.

To My Beloved Dark Lord Mouldy Warts

I know that this must be strange for yourself to receive mail, especially as there is "no post on Sundays", but I felt that I must write to you to express both my concerns and about your side and task which I feel would "help you on your way to greatness" as the Sorting Hat suggests. After all you have always been there for me as a form of farther figure and I wanted to help you out as much as you have helped me. You have taught me to study hard if I wish to live and what is right from wrong. This has left me with an idea to help you to create a better dark side that you can then offer me which, for once, will actually appear tempting.

Now for my suggestions…

I was wondering if you had ever seen your muggle father, or seen a picture of your muggle father in his youth. I have enclosed one for you to look at and to compare with. You two were quite alike before your re-birth and you both were hansom, tall, and dark/mysterious. I wonder why you did not revert to that same appearance when you re-birthed considering what it cost Wormtail, myself and your muggle father. I mean, if you looked how you did, I would seriously consider joining… heck I may even date you.

My ideas turn to your financial situation. We know in this current climate that running a business can be very costly and hard, with many businesses going bust due to the recession. Going over the figures and your total income, I can't help but wonder how you survived as a business all these years. Therefore, I suggest a monthly or annual membership fee for being a Death Eater. This way you would gain more income to spend on torture devices, cell maintenance and any extra costs that you would need for battles and so forth. After all the continuous supply of cloaks and masks must drain your resources for each new recruit.

Which is another thing, what the hell were you thinking when you chose those outfits? I mean, I know you started up in the seventies or something along those lines but those outfits are terribly outdated and I believe that you should update the uniform to reflect the current time and fashion choice. I mean the colour black? Why does everything have to be black and white for you? Half of your followers are probably more neutral in magic but you insist they wear black. I feel I must point out that in for this season, is blue and green. I believe that most of your followers were in Ravenclaw and Slytherin so that would most likely not be a problem to them unlike the colour red which was in last season. Maybe now would be the ideal time to change your colour scheme.

In relation to colour, why not brighten up the Dark Mark? The thing is seriously ugly and I can not see myself ever being branded with the thing unless it is in the form of colour. What about hot pink? I believe that the hot pink would go rather nicely with powder blue robes. It would certainly be more fashionable. In fact I don't really see the point in marking your followers. It just makes it obvious they follow you and easier to spot them and put them in prison. A serious flaw in your ideas there. If you can not see this then I can suggest a good psychiatrist.

Although I feel that you would also benefit from a therapist due to your unhealthy obsession. Have you ever heard of Orochimaru? He had a very unhealthy obsession with a little black haired boy too… And Darth Vader… Little boys just aren't good for the Dark Side's business. We just screw with your heads and your work. You never win when you spend too much time trying to get vengeance that you will never have.

I often wonder if you could be considered a pervert. After all you want to get inside me so badly don't you? What with my possession in the Ministry and everything. You should have been kept away when you possessed Quirrell. I mean what Dumbledore was thinking letting a pervert in a school full of minors. He is no way fit to be Headmaster with all the things that go wrong in his school. I wondered, if Quirrell had sex when you were possessing him, would it be classed as a threesome considering as you were involved. Did he keep his turban on because otherwise they would have seen you? However if he went celibate, did you help him wank? Because that would be very confusing and in every sense of the word wrong! Did you talk dirty to him…

Your re-birth left you worse for wear. Did it leave you incompetent in bed as much as you are in a duel? Did you leave your nose in the soup bowl when you climbed out? I can recommend a good plastic surgeon if you can't find a ritual to change your looks. However image is more than just your body. You need to do something about your outfit. The Dementors called, they want their robes back! I know you have a hair brush but I believe at the current time, a shoe polishing kit would be more productive until you get your original face back. You should have just gone through the horcrux induced ritual. You would have just gained your old appearance and with less pain. Especially to me. Hopefully though, you would keep those red eyes of yours. They are super sexy!

You will also need to work on your speech impediment. You know the one where you hiss all the time. Your voice is rasp and you really need it to be deep and seductive… Then I would join you. Would date you too…

I also think I should introduce you to the rewards system. For each day that you don't kill, torture or maim someone, you will get a gold star on your sticker chart. Each time you get a weeks worth, you get a prize.

Hmmm… This letter is turning out to be me telling you what I want in a guy. Definitely weird…

Anyway, you also need to maintain your practice for when I foil your plans as it keeps happening often lately. I am not entirely sorry for that but then again you are torturing people.

Have you ever thought out being nice? If you're nicer then people would take your side willingly rather than forced like many are. Your orders would be carried out more efficiently and you would be able to conquer the world faster. There would be less punishments and deaths on your side because they would be more committed to you rather than feeling trapped. Besides, there would be less pain through my scar that way…

Anyway I am getting off track. I believe that each of these things would help you on your way to greatness and will increase your chances against the light.

Good luck with your plans to rule the world.

Hopefully you won't kill me and try to convert me… just only do it once you've over seen my suggestions.

Love

Your one and only boy wonder

The guy you'd like to date but can't with your attitude and appearance

Harry James Potter

Xxx

Well the boy certainly had guts. And apparently he also had a thing for the Dark Lord.

'Just as well', thought Voldermort. _'at least I now have a chance, although he didn't have to put it the way he did… Well I need to get started on his conditions….'_


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Voldermort visibly flinched as he went over the list he had composed since Harry Potter's letter. The length alone would astound anyone but the actual written words were enough to make anyone from the Dark Side quiver. Voldermort sighed and put down his quill re-reading his list of lengthy demands from his once nemesis.

Things I must do to win over Harry Potter

1. Get back appearance. Order Severus to create the potion that will de-age me but allow me to keep memories.

2. Create an annual fee for Death Eater membership, include uniform and mask within fee and create a badge and card to prove membership, link badge as portkey but key in to magical signature of the member so no one else can use it. Or create a watch for every Death Eater which will act as a portkey and flash meeting times. Dependant on ability.

3. Increase the conformability of the cells and dungeons. Have prisoners treated fairly and considerately. If they give up the light side and become neutral they have immunity from war unless they continue to work for the light side.

4. Change the colour of the robes. The robes correspond to the rank of the Death Eater. Red being the lowest and Green being the highest of rank. Masks will remain but they will become silver with protective enchantments so masks can not be removed. Each cloak will include protections from basic spells and hexes also.

5. Change the Dark Mark on my followers that have already been marked to any colour that they choose. Note: Change Draco's mark to 'hot pink', Severus's to a bumble bee yellow and show Dumbledore and Harry.

6. Change my robes to comfortable suits and robes and although keeping the colour black, add other colour such as green, silver, blue, gold, purples etc.

7. Speak normally in future. Do not hiss unless speaking in Parseltongue, not even to scare followers etc.

8. Say please and thank you. Be considerate to jobs and personal life. Each person has more than just the Dark to work for and therefore, calling should be done outside of office hours and those late should not be punished if they have a good reason. If they are punished it is to put a gallon in the late jar.

9. Raids are to be stopped for menial purposes as is the Unforgivables. Only AK is to be used if it is more merciful to kill. Capturing and showing courteously is more likely to gain followers than death and destruction.

10. Write a courting letter, including the reforming list, to Harry and express gratitude on his help as well as correcting him on certain aspects of his letter.

Voldermort groaned. It was going to be difficult, he knew it would be. However he wanted Harry. He had done since the grave yard incident in Harry's fourth year. There was something that drew him to Harry and he knew that he had to have him by his side. Not as his slave, pet or anything of that nature. No he wanted Harry as his equal, Right hand man and hopefully future Husband.

It was strange for Voldermort to feel this way to anyone. It may have been the prophecy that did really draw him to Harry but he believed different. He knew that the boy is one of his horcruxes. It was hard not to when his magic was so recognisable that it came off Harry in waves. No it was the fact that his horcrux's magic was intertwined so intimately with Harry's that it showed a soul bond. Voldermort would die with Harry and Harry would die with Voldermort. Voldermort could sense how close they were in experiences also. He knew Harry was abused and he could relate to this.

_'Well'_ Voldermort thought, as he rose steadily _'time to start on the list'_. I believe Severus should have finished his evening meal by now.

* * *

"Wormtail" Voldermort called. A balding fat man came running in to the study with a quiver on his lips, knowing his experience in the room would be painful. Wormtail flung himself to the floor, bowing before his lord and kissing the hem of his robes. Voldermort looked at the man and knew he had better start practicing now. "You can stand Wormtail, or would you rather be called Peter? I am going to use your mark to call Severus if that is ok? I will try to make is as painful as possible."

To say that Wormtail was shocked would be an understatement. He was frozen is a deep state of shock, gaping at his lord and his eyes wide in berwilderment, numly nodding his head to his masters requests and holding out his arm, still expecting pain.

Voldermort pressed his wand to Peters left forearm and painlessly called for Severus who he knew would take around fifteen to twenty minutes to arrive.

"Thank you Peter. I am changing the colours of the Dark Mark to any that the wearer chooses. What colour would you like yours?" Voldermort inquired.

"P.. my lord" Peter managed.

Voldermort pointed his wand at Peter's mark and thought about the new design before murmuring Morsemordre once again to the man and in an instant the ugly black smear was gone and replacing it was a beautifully designed mark of a snake designed in numerous purples and black. It appeared to be sentient also as it slithered around Peter's arm.

"You can command it to wherever you want it to be placed upon your body. When I call it shall not be painful for you so you do not have to worry."

"Ttthank you my lord…" Peter whispered, still in shock.

"You can go now if you like." Voldermort told the man, knowing he was in shock and would most likely faint when he realised what Voldermort had said and done.

The man nodded dumbly and left the room quickly still in shock.

Voldermort sat at his desk and sighed. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be and the reactions alone would make the list worth while. He took a piece of parchment and a quill and began the letter to Harry that he would ask Severus to deliver.

* * *

It was several minutes later when the door opened and Severus stepped in bravely before dropping to his knees in a bow before Voldermort. Voldermort sighed. He figured he needed to call a meeting to stop that. He really hated the bowing even before he had decided to stop the 'meanness' but he had a reason to stop it now.

Voldermort stood up and walked around the desk to take his place before Severus.

"You can stop the bowing all together Severus. I have never liked the idea and I have no idea where it came from. It is not as though you are duelling me so there is no reason to bow."

Severus looked up in shock at Voldermort's words and saw the hand that Voldermort had extended to assist him. Although he was in shock and confused, Severus took the hand of assistance and got up off the floor in fear of the cruciatus.

"Now, would you like a chair?"

Severus shook his head, not trusting his voice to speak. At the rejection of the chair, Voldermort continued, ignoring the shock that was emitting from Severus.

"I have a list of things that I need to do and the first is I would like you to make me a de-aging potion which would allow the drinker to keep their memories. In fact I would like two doses if you would. Whenever it would be possible for you to make it would be fine; although I would much appreciate it sooner rather than later. I will pay for both the ingredients and your time so you are not loosing out of course. I will also allow you to use Salazar's brewing rooms if you would prefer.

Severus was now gaping like a fish as his lord.

"Also, I will be changing your mark. When I so I would like you to show Dumbledore and Potter. Dumbledore, because I know you will anyway and Potter because I especially want him to see it. I also want you to take a letter with you and to give it to Potter. Now if you will hold out your left arm I can change your mark."

Severus held up his arm, still in shock and Voldermort once again thought of his new design and then cast Morsemordre once again.

Severus was in deep shock. The mark that he had long ago hated had now changed in to a beautiful specimen that he would love to show off. The dark mess on his forearm had been changed from the all black growth to an intricate design created off numerous shades of yellows and black ink that created such beauty that it would only be seen in art. The think that shocked Severus the most however was the mark becoming sentient. Severus's thoughts were brought to a stop when Voldermort continued to talk.

"It will move if you tell it to, to any other location on your body. However I want you to show it to Potter before you do. There are many things going to be changed in my ranks but I will explain them in a meeting tomorrow at eight o'clock so I would be very content if you were to arrive hear at ten to eight so that I can explain to you further before everyone is called."

Severus nodded once again, to shocked and amazed to use his voice. Voldermort smiled and then went back to sitting on the chair behind his desk.

"If you wait a couple of moments, I can finish the letter that I would like for you to take to Potter."

Around five minutes later, Voldermort put down his quill once again and waved his wand over the letter, charming it only so Potter could read it.

Holding out the letter to Severus to take Voldermort began. "This is to go to Potter and only Potter."

Severus nodded hastily and took the letter offered from his Lord.

"I shall see you tomorrow and I will transfer funds for the ingredients and labour to you. You may come to the manor any time to use the potions lab. It is not restricted to just this potion. I shall disclose the lab location in Hogwarts at another time. Do not forget the potion, Mark and letter Severus."

Severus, noticing the dismissal, inclined his head to Voldermort and left back through the door.

* * *

Severus walked down the hallway still in shock. Noticing Potter with Luna Lovegood, he walked over to address the boy.

"Potter. The Dark Lord has commanded me to show you this," Severus started and lifted up his sleeve to his robe revealing his new mark. "This is the new Dark Mark, apparently, and he gave it to me without pain and made it sentient. It will move to wherever I tell it to on the body. Apparently he is changing many things to do with the Dark Side. He has also requested I give you this letter." Severus held out the letter for Potter to take. "I do not know what was in it but he was smiling when he wrote it" Severus finished in a warning tone.

Potter just nodded slowly and took the letter from his Professor. When Snape had left him alone, he grinned at Luna, the only other person who knew he had sent the previous letter to Voldermort. Potter ripped open the letter and began to read.

* * *

To my Dearest Harry

I know that this must come as a shock but I believe that I must tell you the truth in kind. I know that you have confessed your desires for me to be nicer and your consideration for dating me. I in turn must confess that I have the same desire to create a relationship with you as both my equal and more. It is because of this desire that I have decided to give in to your request.

I have already begun on your list of demands. Which as you can see, I have begun with Severus, and although you have not seen, Wormtail, who now desires to be called Peter. I recognise that neither Peter's or Severus's marks are hot pink but that is because Draco's mark will become the pink that you desires. I have asked my followers what colour they would like and I have created the mark with no pain and only compassion for my loyal followers.

I myself have changed my wardrobe and Severus is currently creating a potion to change my looks back to my former self.

A list has been included to my letter for you my beloved and I hope that after reading you will comprehend my truthfulness of feelings for you.

I hate some knowledge that I wish to share with you my beloved. My feelings have grown for you more and more since your fourth year.

When we met in your fourth year I had, at first, wanted to kill you. However my beloved, I noticed that you were in fact my horcrux and my soul bonded. A horcrux in case you are uninformed is where someone splits their soul and encases it within an object. There has never been a living horcrux. However I believe that you are mine because we hold a soul bond. You see you can not kill your soul bond, which was why I failed to kill you my beloved when you were a baby. It is also the reason why I will cease to trying to kill you.

I wish for you to me mine forever my beloved, not just because of the horcrux and soul bond but because of the amount we have in common in experience and personality. I know you believe that I am insane. However I am sure that your seer friend Miss Lovegood can tell you about soul bonds and what happens to those who have them but they are not born.

I have included the list that I will set out to ensure that I gain you my beloved. I know you are not a prize. In fact, it you who has captured my heart and I must try to gain it back.

If you believe there is anything you can help me with on this list my beloved, do not hesitate to reply to me.

I write to you to formally request to court you my beloved. I will follow all of your demands and ensure that none of your friends and family will ever be hurt by me again unless you wish it. I know what you have suffered my beloved and I am sorry for all the wrongs that I have done against you.

Until I see you my beloved

Yours forever

Thomas Marvollo Riddle

* * *

"Well," said Harry, "That was most definitely not what I was expecting"

"Me either" Luna agreed, "And I'm a seer so I should have known!"

"So, what is the thing about soul bonds?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Harry is grey and does not like the light side. There are lots of manipulations and there are not exactly super powers or anything for Harry but he is smart and really shows his Slytherin side in this story. He manipulates both sides and Voldermort allows him to do it.

"Well Harry, a soul bond is equal to a marriage when it is sealed. I am guessing that because you're a horcrux, that Thomas can see your magics intertwining and so noticed that you were his soul bonded. A sol bonded couple can not live without the other. There have only been a select few throughout history. Merlin and Morgana, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Nicolas and Pernelle Flamel. They are very rare. Salazar was soul bonded but his soul bonded was not born when he was and so he went insane. He started on the Dark path until his soul bonded was born. I believe this is what happened to Thomas, Harry. If you are soul bonded with Thomas then you are technically betrothed until you seal your bond."

"How do I know if we are soul bonded? How do I not know that he is not making the whole thing up to get at me?"

"There is a potion that we can make. It will only take twenty minutes and has very simple potions ingredients. It will tell you the name of a person who is soul bonded to you, if you have a soul bond. They are very rare so it is hardly used. If you are soul bonded the potion will glow gold before their name is written in white in the potion."

"Can we go make it now?"

"Why not my Prince" Luna said with a smile.

Contrary to popular belief, Luna was not insane. She just talked as though she was to cover her visions. If anyone knew about her powers, many would abuse the privilege and keep her as Dumbledore kept Trelawney, in a tower without escape to use for prophecies. Although Dumbledore insisted it was for her protection, it was obvious that he was using her for her gift as he cast many wards so she could not remove herself from the tower and the castle.

Luna was very intelligent. She could easily become a potions master and a charms master if she did not insist on hiding her talents from the world. In fact Luna was so cunning in hiding from the world that she, like Harry, had been told by the Sorting Hat that she would do well in Slytherin. It was also the Sorting Hat that had told her that Harry was not what he seemed either and that they should become close friends. That she would be his only true friend in Hogwarts unless others stopped listening to the Headmaster.

Of course Luna had told this to Harry last year and it came a shock to her that Harry was in fact more than he seemed. Harry had been hiding much from the world. He knew that is was Dumbledore who had condemned him to a life at the Dursleys with nothing more than a letter. It was also Dumbledore who had heard the first prophecy and had refused to train Harry, leaving him young and vulnerable. Or so it had seemed.

No one else but Luna knew about the truth. No one knew that Harry already knew he was a wizard because of his photographic memory. He remembered everything he had ever read or heard, no matter how much you tried to obliviate him. Obliviate would not work on Harry, Dumbledore had tried to, Severus had tried to, Ron and Hermione had tried to. It was why Harry knew never to trust them. They had found out he knew something and then tried to get rid of the evidence. It was because of this, that Harry had created his own side. Harry had secretly completed his GCSE and A levels in the muggle world. He was completing his university courses at the moment. There were four of them; Law, Politics, Business and Psychology.

However this letter from Voldermort complicated things. All he wanted was a bit of fun. On the other hand, if the letter is true and they were soul bonded and Voldermort would do anything to get Harry. Well… Harry may as well make outrageous demands and have fun. After all, the man would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

Luna was currently completing the potion as Harry waited for the results. Luna could tell Harry was brooding. If anyone was in the same position as he was, then they would too. She knew how much he hated being controlled but it seemed that he would find the bright side to this. After all who would not want a Dark Lord wrapped around their finger like some love sick puppy? Adding the powdered newts eyes, Luna stirred the potion four times clock wise until it turned the royal blue colour that she wanted. Sighing, Luna took the stirring rod out of the cauldron and removed the heat.

"Done! All it needs is a drop of your blood and you can find out if it's true. Do you want me to stay?"

Harry nodded and walked over to the cauldron while taking a knife out of his belt. Breathing a calming breath Harry pricked his thumb with the knife and allowed the diamond like droplets to fall in to the blue substance. The cauldron little up with a glow of gold that the pair had to shield their eyes from. Once dimming the cauldron began to form a name in a white slither:

**Thomas Marvollo Riddle…**

"Well…" Harry started "Guess I better make some more demands… there is no way he is going to get me easy!"

Luna grinned.

* * *

Voldermort sat in his study writing out his contract for the Death Eaters annual fees when the snowy owl of his new beloved came in through the window. His breath caught at the sight of her and he hastily through down his quill welcoming the next letter. Once he removed the letter carefully so he did not hurt his beloved's familiar, Voldermort ripped the letter open in hastiness to read his beloved's words.

Dear to my equally beloved Thomas,

I must confess that when I received your letter, I was shocked. Snape had shown me his arm and I was confused but when reading your letter, I was in denial at the idea of us being soul mates. However after potion confirmation, I have decided to go ahead and let you court me. I like your list of what you are willing to do in order to get me to seal our bond. However I have some more things to add to it.

I know that you need your Death Eaters and I believe they should be more appreciated. Therefore I suggest that as well as time off from being a Death Eater for their jobs, you should also give them time off for holidays and birthdays. Host Birthday Parties for inner circle and give birthday cards to other Death Eaters. Family is important to everyone.

I myself would like a large family when I am older. I want kids. I have one sister who knows me like no other but that is all the family I have. Everyone else has lied to me about many things and therefore I currently stand at one family member, well at Hogwarts in any case. The others at the moment, I know you will not hurt so it does not really matter about listing them.

Therefore you can not kill, torture, maim or emotionally hurt Miss Luna Lovegood in any way. Or you can forget about everything. And that includes your Death Eaters. If anyone hurts her in any way, including any students or professors within the school, then I will move far away and hide away from you for the rest of my life.

My 'uncle, aunt and cousin' however are a free for all. Although you are better off getting them away from the house due to wards.

I also want gifts! Lots and lots of gifts! Nice ones too, like clothes, flowers, chocolates and the lot! I haven't really received any gifts prior to Hogwarts and the ones I have received while I have been here have mostly been for other peoples gain or they were pathetic. I want expense and I want luxury. You're courting me after all and there are many who would like me… I could always go to them if you would rather not…

I want you to make Snape wear bright pink robes for a month! Don't ask me why… I think it would be a great prank and so you should demand him to… If you do I'll send you pictures… Pretty please…. For me?

Also can you charm Dumbledore to wear all black or solid colours for a month too? Those robes he wears are hard on the eyes. No wonder my eye sight is so bad.

Do you know a way to correct that by the way? If you do then I want that as one of my gifts. It would make is so much easier for me for everyday.

Also make Draco be nice to me… He tried to curse me today. It wasn't a very nice one either and if it hit I would have been in the hospital wing for a while. I wouldn't even have been able to write you this nice letter either… You should make him call me Harry! It would be very funny to watch him stumble and go red faced over my first name. In fact if you do, I will purposely call him Draco just to see how he responds… AND send you the pensive memory back.

While you're at it, can you make Snape be nice to me too? And to call me Harry? He's always mean to me in potions and I am actually great at potions, I just don't show it when I don't see the point. In fact I can probably make a better pepper up that him, especially because mine taste nice. So does my Wolfsbane, ask Fenrir! I've made his for around three years.

Or you could make him be nice and give points to EVERYONE who enters his class room and he can't take any points off anyone or give detention, well except to Draco… maybe he can only give me points… That would be funny for everyone's reactions.

You talked about your robes in your list of things to do… Well I want you to have at least one set of pink robes and I want you to wear them to your next raid. It has to be a big one but you are not allowed to kill or torture anyone. Your presence alone would probably scare everyone and cause them to flee. I want the picture for it too for proof.

If you add these to your demands and anything else I can think of in the future, then you may soon have a bonded soul mate.

I was originally making my own side and everything. I've even done my GCSE's A Levels and doing my degrees at University. I am still going to continue them so don't even think about it. However I guess I will just have to change my plans now. I may even go neutral if that helps you my own beloved. At the moment I am currently grey and so you don't have to worry about the killings to me… at least not from the light side. I do however insist you leave the little kids and those who are neutral alone.

I know I may seem a bit dark in some of my words. However I am only grey and I have to think of my future… Slytherin self survival and everything.

Yours maybe…

Your beloved

Harry James Potter

Voldermort looked at the parchment in disbelief. **ANOTHER** list of demands. This boy was going to be a challenge to get. However Voldermort would willingly do anything to get his bonded. He needed him and so if he had to follow the ridiculous demands, then so be it. It was a good job he was having that meeting tomorrow….


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I was on holiday in Lanzerote with only my IPOD Touch and couldn't update.

* * *

Draco was scared. Not in a bone chilling, horrifying scared. No this was a freaked out, unbelievable kind of scared.

Draco had been to the Dark Lord's meeting.

He knew that the Dark Lord was insane. Everyone knew he was. What with the killing, torture of his own followers and his obsession with Potter. However no one could have prepared him for the meeting last night. The Dark Lord had taken his insanity to a whole new level.

Instead of a usual meeting, the Dark Lord had declared that he wanted to see each of the inner circle individually and for some reason, myself. In fact it was Draco who he wanted to see first which immediately put him on edge. Why would be want to see them separately in the first place. He usually punishes those who have disobeyed or angered in front of others so they would not make the same mistakes as the one being punished.

Draco started to think through everything that Draco had done in the past months, trying to figure what the Dark Lord could be angry at him for.

What he did however was not what Draco was expecting.

* * *

Draco walked cautiously in to the room, and the Dark Lord raised a speculative eye brown before sighing softly and offering the free seat on the opposite side of his desk. He stared at Draco for a short while, speculating his thoughts and the way in which he would deliver the conversation.

"Draco," he started "There are a few things I would like to discuss. There are going to be numerous changes to the Dark Order and the first thing I would like to clarify is that there is to be no more torture, death, destruction, torture of any kind. Is that understood?"

Draco nodded wide eyed at the information. He would no longer have to kill or torture. He would not have any death on my conscience. This was something Draco had dreamed for but he knew there must be something wrong if the Dark Lord was the one proposing the new regulations. He was after all insane. He was the one this liked death and torture more than anything. Something was happening to the Dark Lord and if it helped Draco then who was he to interfere?

"Good," the Dark Lord continued. "I have decided to change the Dark Mark. I have currently done this to both Severus and Pettigrew. However yours will be different from theirs."

Draco brightened up at this point. A change to the ugly black stain that was on his arm was welcomed. If Sev and the rat had already had it done and Sev didn't look to be in any pain when he had last seen him, then he believed it would not hurt too much.

"Yours however will be different Draco. And not for a good reason."

Shit. What did he do? He didn't remember doing anything against the Dark. However before he could voice any concern the Dark Lord carried on.

"It will not hurt. However it will serve as a reminded for what you have done. Which of course I will tell you once I have changed your mark. If you would like to hold out your arm."

Draco did so shaking, fearing what was to come. However the Dark Lord's string of parseltongue did not hurt him in the slightest. There was a faint tingle on Draco's forearm, which seemed to shrink as the Parseltongue progressed. However Draco dared not look down in fear of what he would find.

"You can look at it now Draco" the Dark Lord stated as he withdrew his wand from Draco's arm.

Draco looked slowly down and rather than fear, he only felt humiliation. Where the Dark Mark once resided, now sat a fuchsia pink fluffy ferret which was approximately three inches in size and was apparently sentient as it was currently licking its paw. Flushed red, he looked towards the Dark Lord questionably.

"Your mark is different because of what you did to Harry. Your little stunt almost lost my communication with him, which I dearly love. If you attempt to harm him again, your mark will be a pittance to what I will do to you."

So this was about Potter. But why would Potter be writing to the Dark Lord and why would the Dark Lord even care about Potter? Hadn't he been trying to kill him since he was a baby? Why would be care now?

"I want you to be**_ NICE_** to Harry in future Draco. Both publically and privately. Call him Harry, not Potter. Befriend him. And Luna Lovegood too. I want you to ensure that all the Slytherins are kept in check and that no harm comes to either of them or there will be consequences. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord." Drao replied, my mind whirling with reasons for the sudden changes.

"Now, I would also like your advice on something. This will remain confidential and you will tell no one of this. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord"

"Good, now, what would be the perfect gift for Harry?"

"Gift, my lord?"

"Yes, gift. I wish to get him many gifts and I need some ideas. It does not matter about the cost. I however do not know what would be an adequate gift to buy him."

"He likes quidditch my lord. I can find out more about him if you would like and send you a list of ideas. I know he likes muggle music, of which I can not tell you at the current time but I could compile a list of both his tastes and his sizes if you would like to buy him clothes. God forbid he needs some new ones." Draco started rambling. He had no idea what to buy Potter as a gift. If anyone would know it would be Loony.

The way the Dark Lord was talking about Potter and gifts. It would seem like the Dark Lord was an infatuated boyfriend. That would be next to impossible for the Dark Lord and Potter, wouldn't it? He knew that although Potter was never seen without Lovegood, they were not dating. In fact they seemed more like family than lovers.

Draco had noticed changes in Potter since the start of the school year. How could he not considering as it was his rival. He never hung out with the weasel and the book worm any more. The golden trio, as they were labelled, had collapsed over the summer and everyone in school had wanted to know why. Potter was very secretive also. He received and delivered many secret letters which when receiving he burnt as soon as reading. He had been deliberately cold to the headmaster and he had been going to the room of requirement too often to just get some 'alone time'.

The Dark Lord's voice dragged me out of Draco musing.

"That would be acceptable. You shall also be the one to deliver my first gift which I shall give you before you are to leave. My final thing to give you however is this invitation." The Dark Lord handed me a cream coloured envelope which had his name printed in an emerald script. "It is an invitation to Avery's **SURPRISE** birthday party and so I do not want you to let anyone know of it as those who will know will be keeping it a secret also. It will be on Friday evening and it is casual so you can just come in anything, as long as it is not plainly atrocious! Now, my gift for Harry is just in here" The Dark Lord stood and opened a cabinet retrieving a dozen roses of various colours and a box of what seemed to be very expensive chocolates. "These are to go directly to Harry and I will know if he has not received them," he warned.

"Yes, my lord. I will deliver them as soon as I reach the castle."

"See that you do. And Draco, make sure you remember to be nice to Harry and Luna."

Draco left.

* * *

And here he was now walking up to the castle to deliver a dozen roses in an assortment of colours, the main colour being red, and a large box of chocolates. He just hoped Potter, no Harry as he would have to call him, knew what he is doing. Maybe, he would have to talk to Sev about this.

Draco found _Harry_ by the lake, sitting under his usual tree with Luna reading a book on ancient runes. That was strange. Harry didn't take runes. Shaking the thought out of my head, he continued towards him and stood waiting for him to notice his presence. He didn't.

"Harry," Draco started, startling Harry out of his comfortable reading.

"Draco," he replied calmly, looking at him indifferently.

"My lord asked me to bring his 'gift' to you."

Harry's face brightened with a large smile that graced his features.

"Really? What did he get me?"

Draco held out the gifts that the Dark Lord had given him and Harry's smile grew wider than he thought was possible. Harry carefully took the gifts from Draco and cradled the roses lovingly in his arms. He then looked at the gifts carefully before turning back to address Draco.

"Thank you Draco. However can you tell him from me next time you see him that ever gift must come with a card."

Draco stared at him in shock. He knew that the Dark Lord was going to give him more gifts? He knew who had sent him the gifts and hadn't even freaked out. Just ordered him to make sure he got a card next time. Next time! How did he know?

Still in shock, Draco turned and walked back to the castle, intent on finding Sev to figure out what the Fuck was going on.

* * *

If Draco Malfoy believed he was having a bad day, it was nothing compared to Lucius Malfoys day. Lucius had been the last of the inner circle to be called before the Dark Lord and from the looks on every face that had exited the room, there was something going on with the Dark Order. He had seen many appearing glassy eyed, others frightened and others bewildered. Draco had emerged with a bouquet of roses which he was going to demand answers from, Severus had emerged with a roll of parchment and almost every death eater, other than Avery had emerged with a cream envelope which they refused to give details on.

Lucius Malfoy waited until Nott left the room, carrying the same cream none script envelope and the glassy eyed look with the bewildered expression upon his face. Sighing, he stood from his chair and carefully opened the door to the Dark Lord's office before entering slowly, keeping a close eye on where his Lord sat behind his large oak desk.

"Come in Lucius, take a seat." The Dark Lord offered in a pleasant tone. That alone sparked a warning.

"Of course, my lord," Lucius started as he walked elegantly towards the chair opposite the Dark Lord, after all what other way would a Malfoy walk?

"There are a few things that I wish to discus with you. The first of which I have disclosed to ALL of my death eaters. There is to be no more killing, torture, maiming of any sort.

There will be no harm to Harry Potter at any costs and none to Miss Luna Lovegood or her father.

Is that understood?"

"Yes my lord," he replied, in shock at the revelations that his lord had just commanded.

"Now, each Death Eater has been given specific tasks however yours will be different. I would like you to find me a tailor. I want the best of the best! No matter what expense. I would like them to be brought as soon as possible.

You are also in charge of changing and updating the prison cells. They are inadequate. Prisoners will be given individual cells with proper beds, full meals, snacks when wanted, ensuit bathrooms, and various forms of entertainment. Those who are muggles will have TVs and any other muggle amenities that they ask for.

There will also be a common room for the prisoners to interact. We are not animals and neither are they. They will be treated with respect. After all if we want information then they should be treated kindly in order for us to receive it.

I want you to organise a blood bank for the Vampires. It is a muggle idea, however instead of donating to science and health, it will be used to feed Vampires so they will not have to attack people off the street. You will look in to the idea and create exactly what we need. No matter the cost. I want the best of the best for our allies.

Furthermore, Severus will be brewing Wolfsbane Potion for all Werewolves with some help and this will be allocated to any Werewolf that asks for it. It is not to be held back from any one. The Werewolf prisoners will all receive it and will be taken to a secure forest during the full moon. They did not choose to become Werewolves and should not suffer for another person's mistakes.

Now I have been updating the Dark Mark and everyone who already has it will have a new mark. Tell me Lucius, what colour would you like?"

"Lllilac my lord," Lucius uttered out in shock.

The Dark Lord, for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening, pressed his wand to my skin and uttered parseltongue to the mark. The tingles were not painful and when the Dark Lord finally drew his wand away from my left forearm, he gasped in shock and delight.

The mark was beautiful. It was an elegant but powerful basilisk that was detailed in lilac and gold. It shimmered in the light as it moved down to my wrist where it sat curled around as though acting like a bracelet.

"It's beautiful" Lucius breathed.

"Of course it is," The Dark Lord started. "Now, go retrieve the tailor."

As he made for the door the Dark Lord called out.

"Oh and Lucius, my name is Tom. Use it."

Lucius nodded and almost ran out the door, tripping on the rug as he went, which caused the Dark Lord to let out a amused chuckle.

* * *

Lucius returned half an hour later with a tailor for Tom and entered the Dark Lord's study.

"My Lord, I mean Tom; I have brought the tailor that you asked for."

"Thank you Lucius. I forgot to give you something before you left."

Tom held out his hand which contained a cream envelope within it. Lucius took the envelope off him softly and looked at him questionably.

"It is an invitation to Avery's birthday party. It is a surprise however so no one can know about it. You can not talk about it to others also as he may find out. You may stay here while the tailor does his work as I need to plan a raid once he has finished."

"Of course, Tom."

Lucius walked over to the chair he previously occupied and Tom walked up to the tailor looking both regal and eager.

"Good evening. I am sorry to bother you at this time; however I am in need of some new clothes. I need both wizarding and muggle attire, in a variation of colours. However I must have at least one set of bright pink robes. None of the robes are allowed to be plain black and they must contain at least one other colour. Not all green, preferably an array of colours."

"Of course Tom, My name is Ethan Harrow, tailor. I believe that just all black would contradict your features. May I ask about formal attire?"

"Yes, I would like both formal and casual attire. That is in both Wizarding and Muggle clothing. I would prefer all styles, of course. Also if it is possible, I would like around twelve cloaks to be made in another variation of colours that would compliment my outfits."

"Of course. If you would like to stand in an open space, I can start with the measurements."

Lucius watched as Tom was measured and carried a conversation with the tailor as though he was, well… normal.

It was after the tailor had finished however that shocked Lucius the most.

"You are all done Tom; I will have your robes ready for you within two days. I can deliver them personally, if you would like me to?"

"That would be preferable Ethan. I also have another request. I would like to send you to Hogwarts, preferably tomorrow. I would like to measure Mr Harry James Potter and to create him robes the same as mine, without the pink set. They are to be charged to my account also. Would that be viable?"

"That would be completely fine. And you say to charge them to yourself? You wouldn't be, by chance, courting young Mr Potter now would you Tom?"

"That would be a question I would rather not answer Ethan." Tom replied with a smile.

"Then I will see you in two days time and I will stop by Hogwarts tomorrow morning. He should be out of classes as it is a weekend."

"Thank you Ethan"

With that Ethan the tailor left and Lucius sat in shock.

His Lord was courting Harry Potter. That was the reasons for the changes. Granted the changes were more than preferable to Lucius. He didn't like to kill and torture. He wanted to practice Dark Healing Arts but with the current laws, he was unable to do so. That was why he had joined the Dark Order at a young age.

However Tom was changing everything for a boy who he wanted to court. He was treating his followers better. But why? Potter surely did not like any of the Dark Side in the first place. He was the Gryffindor golden boy and Dumbledore's pet. Tom had no chance in winning over the boy.

So why was he trying.

There had to be something missing and he wanted to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus Snape returned from the Dark Lord in shock and made his way up to the large castle that he called home. Nothing was making sense with the Dark Lord. It was as though he lost another lot of sanity but this time it had turned him in to Santa. It was confusing to say the least. No more death, torture, destruction and maiming he could take. He would prefer if he never had to take another life. It was the only reason he spied for Dumbledore in the first place. He just could not take the killing of innocents.

The Dark Lord was taking measures to stop that now and Severus had no idea where his loyalties should lie. He had sworn an oath to protect Lily's child but now the Dark Lord had ordered for no one to touch Harry or Luna Lovegood in any capacity. He had even told Severus to show Potter his mark. It did not make any sense. It was as though they had on going communication and Potter was influencing him. But that was impossible, wasn't it.

Severus sighed and made his way up the revolving stair case that led to the head masters office. Dumbledore was definitely going to want to hear about this.

"Ah Severus, so glad you could make it. He wasn't harsh on you was he?" Dumbledore asked in a calm and caring manor.

"No Albus, quite the opposite, in fact."

"What ever do you mean?" enquired Albus from behind his desk.

"He is different Albus. He has changed." Severus stated in a determined but confused voice. Slowly lowering himself in to the opposing arm chair from the head master.

"He is a monster Severus. He can not change. He has no room to change." Albus said forcefully.

"But he is different!" Severus replied "He has changed completely. It is as though he has lost his sanity once again. He is all flowers and daisies. He ordered everyone that they are no longer allowed to attack, injure or kill any other person, light or dark. God forbid if anyone attempted to harm Potter considering what he has demanded of me!"

"And what, Severus, has be demanded of you?"

"Oh it's going to be sunshine and daisies for Potter in my Potions class. Not only have I been ordered to call him by his first name Albus. I have been ordered to give him points; I am not allowed to say anything discouraging to him or Luna Lovegood. I am to SMILE at them and not allowed to tamper with their cauldrons or potions in any way."

Dumbledore looked stunned. This was completely unexpected. This was completely out of character for Tom and there had to be something wrong.

"That is not all. I have to wear bright pink robes! FOR A MONTH! I do not even want to think about how I will live this down Albus. The man is going to be the death of me, I swear.

He told me I am not to take any points or give any detentions to his Harrison and Harrison's Luna! I am a teacher! I am supposed to take points away from students!"

"Severus, did you just say HIS Harrison?"

"Yes head master. That is exactly what he called him. Which does not make sense as James Potter was Harry's father. I can attest for that. In fact Harry could not enter the Potter vaults if he was not James Potter's son. So there is no way that Potter could possibly be a Riddle."

"We will need to do a check Severus, just to make sure."

"No need head master," Severus started, looking slightly coloured and murmuring now, "I did one when he was born. Just to make sure he wasn't mine…"

"Yours Severus?"

"Yes, me and Lily…"

"Ah. Anything else he asked you to do?"

"Make Wolfsbane for any werewolves who asked for it. He said he would ask some one to help me if it would be possible for them to. He told me they would send me a memo if they could help. These werewolves include the prisoners Dumbledore. He is making sure they are properly taken care of apparently. All new cells and system. It is completely wrong."

"That is indeed strange," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "He has indeed changed. I assume it is for the better but I am not sure on why this change has come about."

"One more thing Albus… He is throwing Avery a surprise birthday party. He seems to be organising everything. Oh, and Draco left Tom's office with a bouquet of roses and a large box of extremely expensive chocolates."

"Tom?"

"Ah, yes he wants us to all call him by his given name…"

"What!" Dumbledore shouted alarmed.

"Exactly Albus, he has changed. I do not know who the chocolates and roses were for but I shall ask Draco. No doubt he will be extremely confused by the situation. What with his mark being changed and the Tom being nice to him," Severus explained with a contemplating air.

"Mark Severus?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Tom changed everyone's dark marks to various colours and shapes. Each one is chosen by the individual. Here look…" Severus said as he moved his shirt to expose his new mark that he had moved to the left hand side of his stomach. "It looks much better than it did, don't you agree?"

With that Severus left Dumbledore in his office to contemplate the situation.

It didn't make sense to Dumbledore. Tom seemed to have a complete change around. He was no longer the 'big bad Dark Lord' that he was first portrayed. He was changing and although it may seem for the good, it may actually be for the worse. With the roses and chocolates, being nice to Harry, no killing and harm, changing marks, birthday parties. It almost seemed as though he was in love. This was serious. Tom could not love, he was just to evil. No! There was something going on with Tom and what ever it was, Albus didn't like it!

* * *

Severus made his way down to his office going over the information that he had just told Dumbledore. Trudging through the cold and dim lit corridors, he slowly made it through the dungeons. He walked past various groups of students all whom seeked to avoid him at all costs and he let out various malicious sneers just to make the students feel even more uncomfortable. He navigated his way at a quick pace, anxious to contemplate the evening's events when just as he reached his office door a voice called out.

"Professor Snape!"

Draco Malfoy ran towards his head of house in a crazed assault.

"Draco," Severus responded once the boy was close enough to hear his commanding voice. "You do not have to shout down the halls. I was only going to my office which you know you are always welcome in."

"Of course Uncle Sev. Are we going in?"

The two went in to the warm office of the potions master and settled down on the high backed chairs, basking in the company. The two looked around the room in a comfortable silence, neither meeting the eyes of the other with both participants unsure of where to start the conversation that was sure to come. The silence prolonged and both knew that one would have to start the conversation that was inevitable considering the current situation. It was Severus however who started.

"Draco, who were the flowers and chocolates for?" Severus enquired.

Draco bit his lip. Should he tell Sev? He knew that he would be curious and he desperately wanted to find out why the Dark Lord would send Harry those things but he was unsure.

"You can tell me Dragon. It will be between the two of us and I will also tell you what he has asked of me." Severus encouraged, using Draco's pet name from his childhood in hopes to bring forth the trust that he knew Draco held for him.

"Well, he asked me to deliver them to some one… Some one in the castle…" Draco started, trying desperately to avoid the conversation, despite desperately wanting to know the truth of the situation between his lord and Harry

"Who Draco?" Severus pressed.

"Harry…" Draco stated in a small voice.

"Potter?" Severus all but yelled in alarm.

"Yes, why? Did he ask you to do something? Can you help me with my task?" Draco asked, staring hopefully in to those coal black eyes.

"Draco, Tom told me I had to be nice to Harry, give him points, and not hurt **HIS** Harrison. From what you have told me, it is almost as though Tom is courting Harry." Severus explained slowly trying to comprehend what possible task the Dark Lord could have set Draco.

"Tom?"

"The Dark Lord asked to be called Tom by his followers today, Draco. I am surprised he did not tell you to do so. Although, as you are not in the inner circle per say, that may be why he did not. However I shall refer to him as such as he has asked me to; even if he is not in the room with us. It would be, after all, disrespectful to go against his wishes." Severus explained further.

"Wait so you think that the Dark Lord, Tom, is trying to court Harry?" Draco asked unsurely.

"Yes," Severus stated,

"Well… that makes sense." Draco stated with a blank look.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked causiously.

"Well, he asked me to befriend Harry and Luna. He also told me he wants a list of suggestions for gifts he could give to Harry. I offered clothes of course. Especially considering Potters current wardrobe. I have to keep check on all the Slytherins and I must be nice to Potter at all times and all that crap…"

"You need to pick whether it will be Potter or Harry, Draco. It will get confusing for you and if you are going to befriend him as Tom has asked, I suggest you stick to Harry." Severus interrupted. He knew what the penalty would be if Draco went against his lords wishes.

"So we are effectively going to help Tom court Harry?"

"Effectively, yes, Draco."

"Great, I better go find Luna and start on that list."

"Luna?"

"Yes, Luna Lovegood. If I want to become friends with Harry, what better way to start with some one who he sees as a sister?"

"Good idea…"

"YUP! See you later Sev!"

Draco made for the door before he stopped to a sudden halt and turned to fact the potions master.

"Hey Sev, you never did tell me what he asked you to do."

Severus groaned. He had desperately hoped to get out of the situation without having to describe his own 'tasks' set by the Dark Lord. However he remembered it was his bargaining chip for Draco to tell him his tasks and so he knew he would have to tell Draco if only to maintain the trust his Dragon had given him.

"I have to be nice to Harry also. That includes giving points, no detentions, first name basis, no sabotaging potions. I also have to be nice to Luna Lovegood so I am presuming the conditions apply to her also. There may be a few other things… They are not necessary to repeat and you really don't need to know them… they are really, really insignificant…" Severus trailed off. He did not even want to think about the pink robes, let alone tell Draco about it. "By the way, did he give you a new mark?" Severus asked, trying to dierge from the previous conversation.

Draco grimaced at the reminder of his new mark.

"Yes," Draco began. "He said it was punishment for hurting his Harry and that I almost caused him to loose the contact with him or something or other…" Draco started. He desperately did not want to show Severus his new mark.

"Show me Draco." Severus commanded softly.

Sighing, knowing there was no escape, Draco revealed his new mark. Severus's eyes bulged at the sight of the new mark. The fuchsia ferret stood tall and proud as any Malfoy. It seemed to gain the attitude of the marked and was currently standing proudly against Draco's skin although you could see an air of embarrassment that surrounded the mark. Severus could no longer hold back the chuckle that the sight of Draco's mark had created.

"Well," Severus commented, "at least you know never to hurt or annoy Harry."

Draco grimaced and pulled down his sleeve to hide the mark once again.

"If it helps Draco, he changed my mark in to a sunny yellow and commanded myself to show Potter it before I could move it. If it will not move to a place of your choosing, then I would suggest showing it to Potter before trying again."

"Harry, Severus. You need to pick a name, remember?"

With that Draco left through the conjoining door to the Slytherin common rooms while Severus held a grimace on his face at the thought of what tomorrow would bring.

Pink robes and being nice to Potter… Damn! Harry! Stupid bloody Dark Lord!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am so so very sorry. For anyone who had not read on my profile. My laptop died after my computer did and so I had to wait until I could buy a new one and get my computer fixed before I could update. I wrote loads on paper but now it is all messed up as I didn't label them and so I am attempting to sort the chapters in to some form of order before I type them up. This is the first chapter I have managed to piece together and for that I am sorry.

* * *

It was late on the Sunday night when Tom received Harry's latest request. Small letters of correspondence had been sent between Harry and Tom over the last week and they two were beginning to learn more about each other and how similar they both were in their likes, dislikes and attitudes. However what was more unsettling was the similarities in their background, especially from Tom's point of view.

It had started with the basics. Harry had asked some simple questions such as Tom's favourite colour, food, music, books and more. When Tom had responded with simple answers and a request for the same answers, Harry had replied in kind. Tom had been surprised to learn that Harry adored the colour green but hated the colour red, despite Harry's house affiliation. Harry had said that the colour red gave him headaches and he could not stand to be in the common room and dorm rooms for too long without risk of a headache due to the boldness of the colour. He had stated that green was his favourite colour and that, despite being in Gryffindor, the colour suited him better and it was not a surprise considering the Sorting Hat's worlds during his first year, to which Tom had been intrigued.

It was here that Tom had learnt about Harry's Slytherin nature and to which Harry commented on thoroughly. Harry had stated that if he did not have a Slytherin nature, he would never have made it away from Tom alive before now and he would never have made it out of the situations he found himself in both at Hogwarts and in his relatives care. Tom believed that Harry did have a point to his Slytherin tendencies. The boy managed to survive despite his chances and his ambition to learn new spells to defeat his enemies too natural to be learnt and therefore the teen must have always had them. He did not believe however that mentioning this to Severus would be worth it.

Harry had a taste for brownies and rocky road ice cream. However he was very particular. His brownies had to be those from McDonalds that came in a little packet because they were full of "chocolaty goodness" while his rocky road ice cream had to be the ASDA's own brand because the marshmallows were smaller than that of Tesco's. Tom on the other hand, had a sneaky want for Chinese food that he indulged on Friday nights. He was less picky however and liked a variety of dishes and did not mind so much on which restaurant the food came from although he was partial to one in Manchester called Ying Sang as they had the best prawn crackers…

Harry found that Tom loved Roald Dahl, especially the Twits and the BFG. He also liked fiction such as Terry Pratchett and J. R. R. Tolkein but he had a small liking for crime such as Kathy Reichs and john Grisham. These however, Tom found, that Harry also enjoyed when he could. Equally, both liked television series such as Bones, NCIS and Lie to Me. These Harry found quite confusing when Tom had confessed, especially due to them being of Muggle origin. However, Tom had confessed that he, like many other Death Eaters had discovered that certain things in the Muggle world, they could just not live without.

Tom and Harry had also discussed their knowledge, to which Tom had thoroughly been shocked by what Harry had replied. Harry had been more advanced than anyone had thought. It seemed that the Gryffindor had been over looked due to his persona as the golden boy when he had acted as though he was not very knowledgeable in well… anything. Then again, sources had been wrong about Harry beforehand and so he had no reason to believe they would not be now. Harry had come in to the wizarding world with SATS in various subjects which year nine students would have sat at the time. These immediately caught his attention as most Muggle born students usually ceased their schooling in the Muggle world when they joined the magical one. Harry on the other hand, had apparently different ideas. Harry had continued his Muggle education alongside his magical studies without anyone being the wiser. He had taken GSCE's and A Levels in various subjects including English, Business, History, Psychology and Politics and was working his way through four degrees at University at the current time; Law, Politics, Psychology and Business.

Harry was fluent in fifteen different languages which he had stated that Tom had to discover by himself. He knew that harry could speak in Parseltongue but Harry had stated that English and Parseltongue did not count as his languages as they were not something he had learnt. Tom had discovered that Harry spoke French, Italian, Spanish, German and Portuguese so far but he had not been able to get past these languages. Tom had been subtly putting in certain words of various languages to which Harry would respond his letters with the same languages to show he understood them.

However Muggle education was not all that Harry apparently had progressed rapidly in. Harry had a fascination for the Dark Arts after studying them alongside Defence in order to learn how to recognise them and defend himself from them. His studies had caused him to progress from just studying to practicing the spells. Tom believed that Harry would have only performed a couple of spells but that did not seem to be the case. Harry and Luna had apparently to exceed in their studies of the Dark Arts and mastered everything from legal to illegal spells. Harry would just not reveal where they had practiced, but Tom did suspect the Chamber of Secrets.

He also found that Harry had a knack for Potions and would not show it when the "slimy git" refused to treat him like a human being and instead treated him like a piece of dirt of his shoe. He was by no means at mastery level like his 'sister' but he was comfortable making all potions up to NEWT level and some beyond.

Harry also had two animagus forms due to the incident with the Basilisk in his second year. The poisonous venom pumping through his veins and the Phoenix tears that had neutralised the effects had caused Harry to become a Basilisk with both dangerous venom through the venom in his veins and healing tears due to Fawkes he called Scales. His second animagus form was a sleek black Panther that he had named Shadow. This however had caused the revealing of Tom's embarrassing animagus form. Tom apparently became a small yellow canary bird which Harry, with his mischievous side, had named Tweety much to Tom's embarrassment.

It was the maturity of Harry's responses that caused Tom to become confused and when he voiced his concerns, Harry had confessed that he did not have the best life but he would rather Tom find out for himself. And find out for himself he did. Tom had paid a visit to the relatives of Harry Potter and found himself feeling sick due to the neglect and harm that his beloved had suffered. It was no surprise to either Harry or Tom, when the Dursleys were pronounced dead at the scene in the inferno that had consumed the house after Tom had had his way with them.

However it was because of his actions that he had to make it up to Harry for leaving him without his own revenge on his family. Therefore Tom had begrudgingly given in to Harry's request to go with him about the school on Tuesday in his animagus form. The idea did have merit. Tom would be able to spend the day with Harry and get to know him more. He would also get to see exactly how harry was being treated by his followers and his friends. Furthermore, it would also allow him to visit Severus and gain an update on his current orders. On the other hand, Tom did not know the reason why Harry wanted him to accompany him throughout the day. However, he knew that it was either important, Harry wanted him with him or he was going to be the subject of a prank. Sighing, Tom penned a letter back to Harry hoping that if it was a prank, it would not be too bad and no one would know that the yellow canary was Tom aka Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Tuesday morning, Tom transformed in to his animagus and left for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry feeling apprehensive about the day to come. Harry had not revealed the reason behind his visit, but Tom had a feeling that he was going to be the butt of a joke during the day. He knew that Harry had only told Luna about his animagus form as they were like twins and always knew what the other was thinking and feeling. He arrived just as the morning post arrived in the great hall and Tom whizzed though the storm of owls and settled himself at the Gryffindor table where his beloved Harry sat with Luna. Harry noticed the small, yellow ball and his grin widened further at the thought that Tom would do something potentially embarrassing just for him.

"Good morning," Harry greeted the little bird and it chirped happily in reply. "Want to come and sit on my shoulder for the day?" Harry asked it innocently.

The yellow tennis ball bird jumped up to Harry's shoulder and perched comfortably for the rest of the day.

The day with Harry had gotten off to a slow start. However he immediately started to come up with various punishments for individual Death Eaters for their attitudes and actions towards his Harry. Crabb and Goyle had tried to square up to him in the corridor, tried to attack Tom in his animagus form and had made snide remarks on his parentage. Parkinson on the other hand had tormented Harry about his sexual orientation and then attempted to curse him. While McMillan had attempted to curse his Harry six times within a two hour period with life threatening curses. It would be no surprise to any Death Eater who knew about the Dark Lord and Harry's relationship if the boy ended up dead before the morning. Malfoy and Zabini however had taken his orders to light and took being civil to Harry to a whole new level, attempting to befriend him and protecting him against the curses that Parkinson and McMillan had sent Harry's way.

There were others however that Tom saw attempting to hex his soul mate. The Weasleys, whom Tom thought were supposed to be on Light side, attempted to curse him numerous times throughout the day and the girl had attempted twice within one day to dose Harry with a love potion. However with the expert care and Slytherin like tendencies of Harry, Tom believed that Harry knew about the attempts and just avoided them or even pretended to the young Weasleys that he had fallen in to their traps. All in all, Tom was not amused with what was happening between the students and his Harry.

The teachers however had taken a twist to their usual cliché actions. Flitwick was suspicious of Harry and kept shooting him glances at his wand work and his actual results as though there was something that was not adding up for the man. Severus on the other hand was helpful to Harry but was still strict due to the complications and dangers that potions could have. He also kept shooting Harry glances, however they were caring gestures to make sure that his cauldron and ingredients were not tampered with and he also seemed to do momental sweeping glances of the students, picking out those that would be the most threatening to Harry.

However what Tom mostly picked up on was the downplay of abilities that Harry did on instinct. During potions, Tom watched as Harry disregarded the instructions and made the potion from memory. However on closer inspection on the steps Harry took to complete the potion, there were many differences, such as adding the lace flies before the boomslang skin and stirring two less clockwise and once more anticlockwise. The differences allowed Harry to complete a more effective potion and he was almost certain that the potions instincts that he had picked up had come from Luna.

Tom rode with Harry to his last class, Transfiguration. Harry sat down in the centre of the classroom, positioning himself so that he had easy access to the door but a good view of the teacher's desk. He then put Tom on the desk in front of him and cast a spell which Tom easily recognised. It allowed an animagus to talk in human language while still in their form for one hour.

"Ok Tom, here's what I want you to do…" and Harry whispered his idea to Tom.

* * *

The classroom slowly filled up with students from every house and Tom was growing apprehensive. He was going to be the focal point of a prank! To be honest, he guessed this was going ot be the case. However he thought he would have been in a prank involving Death Eaters… not the Transfiguration professor. In all honesty, Tom believed that the prank was well planned out and although simple, most half-bloods and mudbloods would understand it and get a good laugh out of the idea. He himself as well as some of his Death Eaters understood the humour behind the prank and thought it would have been much more effective however if McGonagall's animagus was transfigured in colour. The class had been seated and McGonagall entered with her signature strict expression on her face.

This was it! It was his moment. He had to do this for Harry. Tom launched himself in to the air and flew swiftly to the desk making sure to draw the attention of the entire class. He perched on the end of the desk looking directly at McGonagall, before turning to the class and squeaking

"I tawt I saw a putty cat!" before he did a double take at McGonagall once more and cried "I did! I did see a putty cat!"

Leaving those with Muggle cartoon knowledge to fall in to fits of hysterical laughter.

* * *

A/N (2): There is a poll on my profile if you would vote on it I would be overly happy :D I have some form of ideas for each but I would appreciate your opinion. Sorry once again and I will try to sort through all of the work to find the next chapters. I have pieced one half of the next one and a third of the next to "A bloody love letter" but it taking forever to find everything as I feel I have missing pieces. Thanks again for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I have had a lot of things on my mind and I haven't had a chance to actually update in just over two months. I promise I will do better but I want to finish this story first then I will work through them one at a time. Some are almost done anyway so it should not be too much of a problem. I am so very sorry for making you all wait but I will try to make it better for you all.

It was not surprising that Tom was unimpressed at Harry's prank on McGonagall. Granted, Tom had not seen the cartoon that Harry had based his prank on but he did not like being the one who had to be the centre of the prank. He did however like the fact that he made Harry smile and in doing so it gave him a small glow of warmth and determination to keep that glow within himself going. Harry's smile set something in him alight and he had never experienced this with anyone before. Tom knew that it was possibly the bond that had made if feel special and that many people did this sort of thing for their friends, lovers, or spouse without any thought for themselves.

Tom sighed softly. He was making his way down to the dungeons to see Severus and to get a quick update on the lemon drop king that was currently hiding in his office. He made his way through the corridors cautiously, still in his animagus form, and dodged various students on the way. However he stopped when he started to hear part of a conversation.

"…but Harry."

"I know Luna, but I can't help it. It's just how I feel."

"But we agreed! You promised me."

"I know and I am sorry, but I can't help the way I feel any more. I am sorry, more than I can say but I can't do this anymore."

Luna sighed in annoyance.

"Are you sure about this? Please tell me you are sure because if you leave this then it will never be able to happen again. You are committing yourself to this Harry. Are you positive?"

"Yes, I am. I am truly sorry."

"Gah, you are such a bore! I can't believe you're just giving this up."

"I know but you still love me." Harry stated with amusement.

"And you love me," Luna returned.

Tom was in deep thought. Luna and Harry sounded like they had just broken something off, as though they were dating or something and Harry decided to stop. But that couldn't be right could it? Didn't Harry say that he thought of Luna as a sister? Why was he calling her Luna anyway? He never called anyone by their first name, other than his Harry. What the hell was going on? A little voice inside his mind argued back. '_This girl was Harry's family and he loved her as a sister. She would always be around so why not make the most of it and__ just call her by her first name'__._ Deductive logic if he thought about it.

Tom quickly moved from his position knowing that the two would likely come out from the room and he flew though the hallways at alarming speed until he reached Severus's quarters and entered.

Severus, not expecting guests jumped at the sight of the bright yellow bird transforming in to his Lord.

"My Lord," Severus greeted, standing up in surprise.

"Severus, how has your day been?" Tom asked lightly.

"Well my Lord, and your own?"

"Enlightening." Tom responded. Momentarily distracted thinking back to the hours before.

"May I ask, why you are here my Lord?"

"I was asked here by Harry to play a small prank on McGonagall. I decided while I was here I would come to get a report from yourself and maybe change Draco's mark while I was at it."

Severus grinned, thinking of the staff room gossip from McGonagall lesson with the sixth years. Severus had known that Harry had been the one to pull off the prank but he had no idea how the boy had done it. After all, Severus did not know the Dark Lord's animagus or that the Dark Lord had even got in to Hogwarts.

"So Severus," Tom continued, "Why don't you tell me what has been happening in Hogwarts over the past week?"

"Well Dumbledore had hidden himself in his office a lot of the time. He had an argument with Harry because Harry did not wish to pursue Occlumency lessons with the old goat and since then he has rarely been outside of his office other than to bug us at meal times."

"How has Harry been?"

"He hasn't blown anything up?" Severus responded as though that sentence clearly stated everything.

"He cannot possibly be that bad Severus," Tom responded, not liking the way Severus talked about his soul mate.

"Trust me he can and he is. He is horrid in potions class. It is not his fault though, I believe that he is too attuned to potions and being in a room with students is distracting him with the tempo that each student goes at. Add that the fact that the Slytherin students attempt to throw things in to his cauldron, the idea that he is holding up glamour twenty four seven and the maintaining of a shield throughout the class, it is hard for him to concentrate."

"Glamour?"

"Haven't you noticed? He constantly holds up glamour. What he is hiding, I do not know but it is all over his body, especially his wrist."

"I shall have to speak to him… Severus, are Harry and Luna in any form of relationship?" Tom asked concerned.

"God no! Harry and Luna are brother and sister, literally. He adopted her in to his family last year and had a lot of crap from Dumbledore because of it too."

"Why?" Tom inquired.

"Because he left the Potter vaults to Luna in event of his death. He also allowed her access now. Of course Luna would never do anything with it and if she does spend it, she would ask Harry first but Dumbledore wanted control of the vaults and with the addition of Luna, Harry is seen as emancipated and so he can choose where he lives and everything."

"So did he live wherever he wanted to this summer?"

"Oh yes, he would not tell us where though, no one knew." Severus replied. There was a small silence between the two men, both thinking of possible places that Harry had spent the summer.

"I will have to ask him then." Tom stated finally.

Harry and Luna did not leave the room however, they remained inside talking to each other, and Harry explained exactly why he felt that he shouldn't make Tom fight any longer. Tom had opened up to Harry through their letters and had been honest about himself and how he felt. He had also sacrificed his dignity for Harry's fun and that meant a lot more to Harry than trying to get Tom back for the trouble he had caused. However Harry did have one more request for the man. He was determined to get the man to do something extra special in return for his hand.

As Harry told Luna his idea of what he wanted Tom to do as a courting gift, Luna thought about how much Harry had changed over the last couple of weeks. When Harry had first found out about the soul bond, he had been shocked and angry at his life being controlled but she knew he secretly liked the man anyway and he would choose the Dark Side over the light, but because of the amount of publicity his every day got, it would be one small slip up that would cost him and his 'family' everything. Luna wondered if Harry had told their Dad about him and Tom. It would be a bad idea just to spring it up on him when things were getting serious.

"Harry," Luna started "Have you told Dad yet?"

Harry paled.

"Obviously not then" Luna mused aloud.

"Shit Lu, what do I tell him? How should I tell him? It's the full moon so I can't do it right now. I should right him a letter for tomorrow. That would be the best idea wouldn't it? Write him a letter when he is tired from the transformation so he can't get to mad. It's a good idea right Lu?" Harry gushed in worry.

"Harry, it's Dad. Just tell him how you feel and tell him what has happened. He likes Tom remember? Besides, you know Dad won't kill him, just rough him up a bit." Luna responded softly attempting to calm her brother down.

"Your right. I should go write this letter…"

"No, go say goodbye to Tom first, he said he was going to go see Snape right?"

"Thanks Lu. I will go see him first, THEN I will go write to Dad."

"Tom," Harry called out as Tom was leaving Severus's quarters.

"Harry," Tom acknowledged, smiling in content at the large smile that graced Harry's face when he looked towards him.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to you and thank you for helping me today…" Harry began. Harry stepped closer to the man as he continued, "I know that you didn't have to come today and most likely had a lot of things to do but I would like to thank you for making my day fun. I was thinking that maybe you could come over some time again… Maybe some time next week?"

Tom smiled tentatively. Harry wanted him to come back. He was so close to Harry and he just wanted to grab that lithe form and hold him flush against himself. Tom nodded unsure he would be able to speak while in such close proximity to his soul mate.

Harry's smile widened at the nod from Tom and he stepped even closer to his mate before eloping the man in a tight hug and kissing him softly on the lips. Tom was shocked by the forwardness of the teen but he immediately responded to the young man in his arms. Wrapping his arms around the younger frame he held Harry tightly against his chest as he deepened the kiss drawing out the sweetness that was Harry. Harry responded with a moan and ground himself against Tom for some form of friction and Tom could feel the boys excitement. Tom finally ended the kiss and looked at the teenager in his arms.

"Harry, I thought you were going to make me fight for you?" Tom said confused by the actions of the past fifteen minutes.

"I am. If you want sex, you have to kill Dumbledore. If you want me to marry you, well… you will have to ask Dad…" Harry trailed off with a smirk.

"Dad?" Tom inquired.

"Yeh, you know him as Fenrir Greyback…"


	8. Chapter 8

"Fenrir?" Tom spluttered indignantly paling slightly at the thought.

"Yes, Dad took me in when I was about seven years old and the Dursleys had thrown me out. It was a full moon and I had stumbled in to the woods. He marked me as his son and heir for some reason or other and he has raised me ever since. The only trouble we had was legal custody and me having to live with the Dursleys. Dad did charms on them so that I didn't actually have to be there all summer but I had to stay there for around three or four days in summer and they were hell. This summer though me and Luna stayed with dad all summer long." Harry explained with a soft smile on his face, remembering the times with his Dad.

"All summer?" Tom inquired still pale, "what about the full moons?"

"We stay for them too. Because of the heir thing, Luna and I can change at will… It isn't animagus or anything, I suppose it is genes as it can only be done on the full moon but it doesn't hurt us like it does Dad or Lupin."

"So is that why you have glamour on then?"

"Yeh because when we were adopted by Dad we changed and look wolfie during the full moon with amber eyes and all… Plus we have the heir tattoos on our wrist so we have to cover them too or else some one will know if they understand what they mean…"

"So I have to ask your Dad first then? Haven't you told him?" Tom questioned.

"Not yet I haven't. I was waiting until tomorrow when he was still out of it from the full moon before I gave him the news. He is a bit to overprotective of me. He always has been I guess. Besides, you also have to kill Dumbledore…"

"Yes, but that was a given anyway. I knew I would kill him, you just make me more determined to do it now." Tom explained before bending down and stealing another kiss from Harry. "Do you want to tell your father first, or should I?"

"I don't think it would matter either way. At least we can say we didn't ask for it. We are soul mates and it just happened. He can't hurt you anyway because he knows it would hurt me."

"Very wise, but he will still be angry and an angry werewolf needs to be controlled."

"What you gonna do?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrown, "put him on a leesh?"

"Not a bad idea," Tom replied with a smirk only to gasp when an arm wacked him in the stomatch.

"That is my Dad you are talking about you know…"

"Sorry…" Tom said although it was clear that he wasn't really apologising, just saving face. "So, what were you and your sister talking about before?"

Harry looked down, his eyes refusing to look towards Tom, "you heard that?"

"Yes, it sounded like you were trying to break up with her." Tom explained teasingly.

Harry snorted, and looked slightly abashed. "You shouldn't have been listening in then should you. We were talking about our relationship, mine and your's that is, and how I didn't want to play hard to get anymore."

"Really?" Tom raised an eyebrow, "because you are exceptionally hard to get… what with your high demands and all. I don't know anyone who would be able to kill Albus Dumbledore and then stand up to your werewolf father and ask for his sons hand… do you?"

"Well there is this one guy… he's alright looking a guess and he can be completely self-centred… He really needs his ego deflating if you ask me… and he most definitely needs some anger management lessons but I guess it might work out…" Harry teased, holding in the laughter that inevitably spilled out while Tom looked affronted, an expression that only made Harry laugh harder.

"I think I know that guy too." Tom said finally, "Although what he sees in the scrawny green eyed black haired boy I will never know… "

That earned him another whack in the stomach.

"Hey! If you keep doing that it might cause problems in the future!"

"What future? The way you're going there won't be much of a future for you." Muttered Harry under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tom asked indignantly.

"It means this!" Harry exclaimed as he jumped on Tom, tackling him to the floor and straddling the older man's body before tickling the man ruthlessly.

"Damn brat!"

"Yeh, but you love me anyway." Harry stated proudly.

"Yes I do." Tom agreed.

Dumbledore was not a happy man. Everything with the Potter boy was going wrong. The boy was getting completely out of hand and he was no longer hanging out with the Weasleys and Granger like he had planned from the beginning. Every plan that he had made was being ruined by Potter and that Lovegood girl who Harry had decided to adopt in to his family. Albus just could not understand how the boy could have changed so fast. Last year he had seen a complete change around in the boy's attitude. No longer was the boy a beaten down and easily manipulated, he was strong and dedicated with a care free attitude. It would not do. The prophecy needed to be completed his way or else everything Albus had built would be lost. How was he supposed to know that the prophecy had been misinterpreted when he was told it? There was only one Dark Lord in existence. He was the Light Lord of light magic and so he couldn't possibly be a Dark Lord. And when the prophecy said that neither could live while the other survived, how was he supposed to know that the neither meant both Harry and Tom and the other meant him? Honestly he was not a division teacher and so Albus plotted a way to keep Harry under his control without realising that Tom and Harry were plotting to get rid of him.

"Honestly Harry, he's in this building right now, if I go kill him now, I can have you right?"

Harry sighed and nodded, knowing that he had set the conditions and he couldn't change them now. He should have realised that by teasing the Dark Lord, said Dark Lord would want to get any condition out of the way to ravish him. Tom kissed the teen passionately, while lifting himself up from the floor.

"Right well, I better get started don't you think?"

"You don't have to do this right now…" Harry started, attempting to put of the inevitable. Harry was glad the old goat was going to be gone but Harry also knew that Tom would just come back and ravish him and although it was appealing, his Dad would be able to smell it instantly. Besides, Harry was scared. He had never done anything before, especially with another man and so it was a daunting concept for Harry to think about what was too come. Tom seemed to sense Harrys uneasiness and tried to reassure Harry.

"It is Ok Harry, I will make sure that you are happy and safe. I love you and I will protect you. Now let me go get the old goat and I will make it a night for you to remember." Tom said with a smirk.

Harry blushed but nodded knowing that Tom would look after him and would make sure that he was safe, no matter what the danger was. Tom kissed Harry passionately one last time before transforming back in to his animagus form and leaving Harry standing in the corridor alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Dumbledore took out a lemon drop from the large jar that he had purchased from Stockley's sweet factory. He had always insisted they were the best ones by far and they were the easiest to lace with calming drafts, like the one he had in his mouth now.

It had taken him two hours and an unknown amount of parchment but he had finally thought out his evil plan to ensure that he got the Potter estate when Harry died after the defeat of Voldemort. He was going to write out a contract for Harry to sign that stated that he revoked all rights of Luna Lovegood on his estate and that Albus Dumbledore would attain all of his estate in the event of his death. Sure the girl would think that Harry hated her but most people made fun of her and hated her anyway, it wouldn't make too much of a difference would it? Besides this would allow Dumbledore to gain money and property and even a new title.

All he needed to do was to make the final draft for Harry to sign and once that was done, he could send Harry to Tom to kill. The boy could do it, he was sure. After the different things he had heard from his spies in the Dark Lord's forces, it was obvious that the man was going out of his mind. Multi-coloured Dark Marks, birthday parties, holidays, and a colourful wardrobe. Something was definitely wrong with Tom.

Dumbledore sighed and settled down writing the last of the redraft. He was sure the boy would sign it. The boy still trusted him after all, even if they had some un-even ground between them. He knew that Harry would still follow his commands if he said it was important.

However as Albus finished the last line of the final draft, a yellow tennis ball flew whizzing in to his office. No not a tennis ball, a small bird. Was this the same bird he had heard about in the staff room from McGonagall after her lesson? Albus leant back in his chair studying the small bird before taking out some small seeds, usually used to feed Fawkes and held them out to the tiny bird. The bird studied the man for a second before moving towards the man and gently taking the seeds out of his hand. A small smile graced Albus' lips as he watched the small bird eat the offered seeds.

Tom in his animagus form watched as Albus relaxed in his office surrounded by parchment and a twinkle in his eye as he studied the document in his hands that he had just finished writing. Tom, curious over what the old man had written, perched himself on the old goats shoulder to look at what had gotten the man all excited. However when he read what was on the parchment, he bug his sharp claws in to the man's shoulder causing the old man to yell out in shock and pain, staring at the bird wide eyed.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Albus asked the bird in confusion.

Tom noticed that Albus' wand was on the coffee table in front of the fire and he flew over towards it, knocking it in to the firs giving Dumbledore no line of defence. Once he was left helpless, Tom transformed back from his animagus form, shocking Dumbledore to his core.

"Hello old man." Tom said pleasantly. "Unfortunately for you, I have come to kill you and you have no defence against me old man. So this is what you had planned for Harry." Tom motioned to the papers on the old man's desk.

"Now Tom, you don't have to do this. Harry Potter is in the school and I can escort you to him and you can kill him if you want. Surely there is no need to kill me is there. I'm practically dying as it is so there is no reason for you to make it closer, is there?"

"You cannot be serious old man!"

"Of course I am Tom, just let me get Harry to sign this and then you can kill him and we both get what we want." Dumbledore tried to reason.

"God no wonder he doesn't trust you. Well old man if that is how you want to play it, why not. We will do see Harry and you can set him to sign that parchment of yours and then I have a curse to fire and a death to cause."

"Of course, or course he will most likely be by the lake by now. That is usually where he goes about now."

* * *

They made their way out of the office and through the castle before finally reaching the entrance doors and stepping in to the sun shine that lit the lush green grounds of Hogwarts. There sat beside the lake with his head in a book looking comfortable was Harry Potter. Tom smiled fondly at the teenager as he lounged against an oak tree using the shade to read his book with ease. The two wizards made their way over to the teen with different ideas on the reason to be there.

Hearing the two men approach Harry looked up from his book to be startled at the sight of his love and his hate walking towards him both with smiles on their faces.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked the two as they reached him.

"Yes, my boy, you can sign this parchment for me." Dumbledore replied bounding on the balls of his feet in excitement.

Harry looked quizzical at the request but when he eyes Tom carefully and saw the man nod, Harry look the parchment from the old man and signed it.

Dumbledore's smile grew wider and he turned to Tom and said, "He's all yours."

"Yes you are," Tom smirked and raised his wand pointing towards the old man.

"Bbbut… but we had a deal!" Dumbledore yelled at the man in shock.

"Yes, but I'm a Dark Lord and you're a Dark Lord, you know how it is. We lie and we kill."

"bbbut you want to kkill Harry! Not me!" Dumbledore tried to reason.

"God no. Why would I kill my love? Bye bye bumblebee!"

"Pip pip cheerio, you won't be back soon!" Harry sang to the man and a jet of green light hit the man's chest, courtesy of the Badass Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Well…" Tom looked over to Harry and his eyes took in the sight of the teen's body. "Does this mean I get you now?"

"I guess so, just don't hurt me ok?" asked Harry still looking insecure.

"Would I ever do that?" Tom questioned.

"You tried to kill me for fifteen years…"

"Well there is that but you know I love you now so it is fine…"

"If you say so…"


	10. Epilogue

Harry looked in the mirror to see his reflection smiling back at him. His black hair still untamed and his emerald eyes sparkling back at him. His white flowing robes hung loosly around him making him appear angelic and his small stature only added to his beauty. A golden locket hung loosly around his neck, resting on the middle of chest at home where it had been for the last year. The golden band around his third finger on his left hand with the emeralds buried within reminded him of his love and purpose. Harry breathed in deeply, calming his nerves and thinking back to that day.

* * *

He was sat in the gardens with Tom under the blossom trees on their picnic blanket.

"Harry, I wanted to ask you something important."

"What is it Tom?"

Tom turned to look at Harry and reached holding Harrys chin and turning him to look directly in to his eyes.

"I just wondered if you would."

"Would what?"

"The promise you made to me the day I killed the old goat…"

"Tom?"

"Marry me Harry. I love you, will you marry me?"

* * *

Harry was so glad he said yes. There was no other outcome anyway. Harry knew as soon as he found out they were soul bonded they would marry. It was just as well too. It had been six months since the death of Dumbledore and Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror, his hand soothing his stomach calming the small bundle that was growing within.

Everyone was happy for Harry and Tom but Fenrir went ballistic when he found out that tom had gotten his son pregnant. It was especially surprising as it was only two days after they had done the deed and neither had known themselves. They both cursed the werewolf's sense of smell.

* * *

"What the fuck have you done?" Fenrir shouted as soon as the two men walked in to the room. He stormed over and grabbed his son away from the man and held him close. "Did he hurt you? Was it consensual? I swear to God I will kill him!"

"Dad what are you on about?" Harry questioned.

"You don't know?" Fenrir looked at his son with surprise. Harry shook his head and Fenrir sighed in defeat. "He got you pregnant."

"WHAT?" they both shouted in disbelief.

"Pregnant. You know, up the duff, bun in the oven that type of thing."

"Dad are you sure?"

"Yes I am dam well sure! How could I not be?"

Tom promptly fainted. Fenrir sorted and Harry just responded with "shit."

* * *

Over all it was going well with the two of them and all that he had to do now was pluck up the courage to walk down the aisle and marry his soul mate. Harry sighed once again and the door slowly creaked open to reveal his Dad. Fenrir came further in to the room and approached his son.

"You ready Harry?" Fenrir asked eloping his son in a hug.

"Yeh, I'm ready." Harry replied returning the hug.

"Come on, it's time…"

**A/N** - Thanks once again for everyone who reviewed or read this story i hope you enjoyed it and I welcome you to read any of my other stories which I will be finishing shortly!


End file.
